Dharrenal
Dharennal is a continent located in the northeast of the world of Tyrind. It is a sprawling continent, with temperatures ranging from temperate to cold, though it gets much hotter south of the Dawnpeak Mountains. The continent is divided into several regions based along borders defined by mountain ranges, and swift-moving rivers. History The history of Dharennal is long and bloody. The continent was once a mass of blood-soaked violence until ten generations ago, when a seal was broken and the realm was invaded by a Demon Prince whose name was purposefully lost to time. The coming of the demon ignited a conflict known as the Calamity War. The kingdoms of Dharrenal united in an alliance known as the Golden Unity and fought back, finally defeating the demon and sending his host back to the Abyss. In the wake of this war, which left much of the land scarred, the surviving kings swore an alliance, forming the Golden Unity of Dharrenal. The alliance has lasted for ten generations thus far and consist of: The Ozmit Empire, The Konigreigh von Vanar, Alfine, Slazka, Oliad, Illan, Brazeg, and the various Dwarven Thaigs. Population A vast array of races populate Dharrenal, from ambitious humans, the mysterious elves, and the hardy dwarves, among countless others. * Common Races of Dharrenal * Uncommon Races of Dharrenal Geography The Glorious Domains The Glorious Domains comprise the central and eastern regions of the continent. The Katol Mountains define its easternmost border, the Sea of Glory comprises the western border, the Dawnrise Mountains are the southern border, and the massive inland lake known as the Rime Sea is more or less the northern border. Most of the region is forested and hilly, with huge mountain peaks and low valleys. The Glorious Domains are generally cold and wet. Notable Locations Alfine A small, mountainous region along the eastern edge of the region known for its surprisingly fair weather and frigid, but largely snowless, winters. Alfine culture largely adheres to the "old ways"; customs handed down from long before the Calamity War. Alfine is notable for being largely neutral in most disputes of wars throughout Dharrenal since the Calamity War. The nation is surprisingly technologically adept, with a powerful airforce in the form of the Skylance Armada; a fleet of Airships equipped for war. Their cities are marvels of modern engineering, and because of this, many gnomes have made their home in cities throughout Alfine. Its people are known to be friendly, punctual, and clever businessmen. The kingdom is famed for its banks, its watches, and its chocolates. Due to the mountainous nature of the kingdom, travel by land is only accessible through a select few trade routes. These routes can be easily sealed in the event of invasion or wars in neighboring kingdoms. Alfine is a staunch of ally of Vanar. Illan Few outsiders dare to venture into the vast and ancient Forest of Illan, where huge old-growth trees tower a thousand feet above the forest floor. According to Elven lore, Illan is where Correlon Larethian first woke the elves. Among the trees here live the fierce Illani Elves, also called Sun Elves; a reclusive but proud people. Careful visitors can enter and leave the domain without ever seeing its inhabitants. The Illan Forest is a beautiful, otherworldly, verdant expanse unlike anything found elsewhere in the world. The forests teem with life and with magic; both arcane and divine magic imbue the very air in Illan, and nothing is ever as it seems. Few cities exist within Illan, as the Illani are somewhat nomadic. The greatest city, and indeed the most famous Elven settlement on the continent, is Elvhanen, called the First City by the elves. Its beauty and scope are beyond words, where the Material World and the Feywild seem to coexist at once. The Elvhanen is home to the High Tower, a famous academy where both arcane and divine magic is taught. Many people use the terms "wood elf" and "high elf" when talking about the Illani people, but the vast majority are unaware that they are not indicative of ethnicity or station. Sindarin, or Wood Elf, is a title given to any nomadic elf or any elf who communes with nature and draws on its power. Noldori, or High Elf, is a title given to elves who practice arcane magic, often used to refer to any elf who attends the High Tower. The Elves are said to be some of the finest craftsmen, artists, mages, and warriors in the world. All they create coexists perfectly with the natural world. Elven crafts and wine are in high demand across Dharrenal. Of particular note is Elvish Steel, which is said to never rust or lose its edge. The elves acknowledge the other gods of the world, but worship Correlon Larethian almost exclusively. The androgynous deity is said to be the race's creator and protector, and the elves revere them above all others. The only other deity worshipped in Illan is Ehlonna, goddess of the woodlands and beasts who was said to have been a mortal elf at one point before she married Obad-Hai in the Dawn Age. The Konigreigh von Vanar A harsh, mountainous kingdom north of the Ozmit Empire, Vanar is a land of harsh winters, towering evergreen trees, and dangerous evils lurking in the shadows. Despite sharing a bords with Xandir, Vanar is nevertheless generally peaceful, strong, and prosperous. Monster hunting is a lucrative business in many of the smaller settlements throughout the nation. The people of Vanar are excellent woodsmen, metalworkers, farmers, and hunters. They are famed for their mills, their breweries, and their sausage. The people of Vanar are highly suspicious of arcane magic and of elves; they have a long and complex relationship with the fey, hags, and the spirits that haunt their deep and dark forests, which in turn causes them to view most magic with caution. Despite this, Vanarians are proud, brave, and loyal once their trust is earned. As a nation, they place great value on martial prowess, honor, and courage. Most citizens know the basics of handling a weapon. The Rittermark is home to the Sternenlichthalle, also called the Starlit Hall in Common. This massive fortress is both a place of war and a refuge for the people of Vanar. Its name comes from its unbreachable walls, which sparkle like stars in the moonlight due to the mithral that was used in its construction. The fortress is known to be the base of operations for the order of knights called the Starlight Brigade. The king of Vanar wields the legendary blade Der Zorn des Himmel, or Heaven's Wrath--a mighty greatsword that supposedly landed the final blow against the Demon Prince. Mizka A large island off the western coast of the Dharrenal continent proper. Few live on this island, which has long been inhabited by tribes of Myconids, arctic gnolls, and smugglers. The island has long sat abandoned and uninhabited due to various superstitions, though remnants of a number of small smuggling operations have been found. Today, a number of kingdoms have turned their attention to the island as a way to expand, and another faction wants Mizka to remain independent. While it is still far too early to tell what way things will turn out, Mizka is a fertile land and is primed to become a battleground. The landscape is mostly valleys, marsh, and tall mountains, with many stony beaches and abandoned mining or fishing towns. While there are woodlands along the eastern reaches of Mizka, which are known for their sudden canyons, pits, and caves, the majority of Mizka is made up of mostly tall grass and barren ridges. ' ' Nyavka ' Also called the Grey Wastes, Nyavka is the name given to the realm formerly known as Wyrajan; a beautiful and prosperous land, once known for its beautiful and bountiful vineyards and woodcraft. It was ravaged by the Demon Prince, who left the land desolate, haunted, and uninhabitable. It is a land of nightmares and endless death. While some of the old towns and villages remain in the western marshes, Nyavka is a mostly barren land that is home to orcs and the Nyvans; strange, masked, grey-skinned humans. The land is considered cursed, a hopeless lost cause. The dirt and sand here is a deep black in color, the trees are bent at unnatural angles, and are a purple-gray in color. A perpetual, massive windstorm has kicked up a cloud of dust and debris that seems to ring around the border of Nyavka, known as the Dust Wall. Few pass through the Dust Wall and return to tell the tale. '''The Ozmit Empire ' * '''Capitol City: Tolstov The dominant superpower on the continent, the Ozmit Empire is a vast empire with a strong military, shrewd politicians, and strict laws. Despite their long history, cracks have started to show in the foundations of the kingdom. The Empire is a land of natural and architectural beauty: vats fields of sun-kissed grain crisscrossed by meandering rivers and dotted with cities of white limestone towers and vivid stained glass. It is a powerful nation in both trade and war, and the influence of its culture and laws are instantly recognizable throughout Dharrenal. The Common tongue is largely based on the native language of Ozmit. An older form of the language, predating the Calamity by several centuries, is sometimes called "Old Ozmitian", or just "Ancient". The Ozmit Empire is home to a world-famous academy of magic known as the Imperial Academy of the Eldritch Arts. This institution, referred to simply as "The Academy", is based in Fologrod and is famed for the massive, black tower that practically defines the city's skyline. Arcane magic can be studied here, and has a reputation for being very fancy, though it's also known to be very rough with stern teachers. The Academy is hard to get into, though if you're rich it's considerably easier. Regardless of this, most don't have the discipline or talent necessary to excel. Every temple is government-owned and government-run, with their activities and practices highly regulated by the government. Religious practices are considered a social taboo, and the Empire looks down on divine magic with general disdain. Worship of unapproved deities can result in imprisonment, on charged of "Idol Worship". There are only five approved gods that citizens are allowed to worship: Pelor, Heironeous, St. Cuthbert, Boccob, and the Raven Queen. Polczek A proud nation with traditions and a culture related to Vanar. Polczek is cool, with many dense and dark forests, deep and long lakes, old ruins, and winding rivers. It has so many bodies of water, in fact, that it has earned the nickname "The Kingdom of Mists". A stark and barren desert lies in Polczek's northeastern parts that border Nyevka. Airships are infamous for crashing in this region, which has left behind a graveyard of airships and a bustling smuggling and scavenging trade. Once strong and artistically inclined, with architecture that appears as a blend between Vanar and Ozmitian styles. Their walls are well-known for their white color and astounding thickness. As a culture, they have adopted the crossbow as a primary form of ranged combat for the Crown's army, though the expense and difficulty in their creation has made them less popular with the various rebel factions. A political and religious divide has left Polczek a land of uncertainty. For the past two decades, the kingdom has found itself embroiled in a brutal and bloody civil war between the Crown and a number of rebel factions. It is not uncommon for those traveling through Polczek to come upon clashes between armies, or the bloody remnants of battlefield, with ghouls and carrion birds still feasting on the recently dead. Moreover, religious rivalries between the Dawnfather, the Stormlord, the Lawbringer, the Wildmother, and a number of cults have cause the strife and divides to only deepen. Every village and city flies colored banners reflecting the loyalties of that community. Anybody found wearing the wrong colors or worshiping the wrong god are swiftly and decidedly punished. Despite a proud history, its once-vibrant culture is in a steady decline as their civil war consumes resources and leaves them less able to keep up with the rest of Dharrenal, leaving the kingdom's future uncertain. Slazka ''' The northernmost nation of the Domains, Slazka serves as the border between the Glorious Domains and the Frostweald. It is a cold, icy realm home to fierce raiders and clever craftsmen. Clad is mail and furs, the men of Slazka are staunch friends of dwarves of all walks, though this is especially true of the dwarves of Rimehelm. While the nation is expansive, its size belies its relatively sparse population. Much of this forested, tundra-covered land is inhabited by bands of wild elves, savage northmen (called Frostwalkers), roving packs of werewolves, and the mysterious Uldra. The nation is broken up into six provinces called the Zeema Bashnya (Winter Towers), each ruled by a Gospodin. The Gospodin have near-autonomous rule of their territory, though each pay homage to the Winter Sovereign, who is always female, and is also sometimes called the "Plemyannitsa Vorona", or "Raven's Niece". The capital city is known as Brujah. While Slazka recognizes most gods, they pay homage to Kord, and to the Raven Queen most of all. Moradin is also seen as a friend of Slazka, due to their friendship with the dwarves. '''Sunrise Isles Found southeast of the Eastern Reaches, the Sunrise Isles are an isolated island chain only recently discovered by the people of Dharrenal. There are a few small colonies in the region, notably those belonging to the Ozmit Empire, Crait, and Oliad. Unlike most of Dharennal, the Isles are hot and subtropical with thick rainforests, sandy beaches, and even more than one volcano. The indigenous population are humans who practice a variation of the Green Faith, worshiping spirits of the sea, the volcanos, the sky, and so on. Curiously, strange ruins and temples belonging to a lost civilization have been found. Markings and shrines have been discovered belonging to forgotten gods. Pirates are also a common problem through the Sunrise Isles, and a number of small rogue, floating cities can be found populated by pirates, thieves, fugitives, and killers. The most famous of these is Galleontown, a collection of eleven large galleons and war ships that are connected with ropes and makeshift bridges. These host a number of taverns, brothels, and are a common meeting place for the local black market. The islands are largely unexplored, and mercenaries and adventurers are being hired to map the island out and claim resources for their nations (or for a profit). Xandir Imperium In the expansive wastes and turbulent badlands of the eastern reaches of the Glorious Domains are the lands of Xandir, empire of the Drow, or the Moon Elves. The matriarchy is one of the oldest civilizations in the world, and is ruled by a powerful magocracy. The leaders of the Imperium are known as Mage Mothers, and are led by the Lunula Archon. Due to millennia of unnatural shaping through the magic, the landscape is said to be almost alien in nature; the mountains and rivers sit at geometrically perfect angles and shapes, everything perfectly crafted to suit the needs of the Drow. Even the beasts, birds, and insects found in Xandir are strange and unnatural. There is little in Xandir that is recognizably natural. Xandir architecture uses strong horizontals and verticals, accentuated with high-contrast materials. Much of their buildings are constructed using magic, allowing them to raise massive pillars from the earth, and make use of dramatic designs. They also have access to vast quantities of stones and metals, which they make good use of. Drow society is highly stratified, with citizens classified into differing levels depending on ancestry and magical ability. Slavery is common in Xandir, and the slaves are forced to live in brutual, inhuman conditions. Xandir society is notoriously decadent, yet also takes great pride in their history and culture. Xandir treasures the past and preserves it; everything they have built is carefully preserved and renovated. Ambition and magical ability are the hallmarks of its ruling elite, who maintain a tight hold on the populace through the power to infiltrate their dreams using blood magic. The noble families are known for their constant bickering. Subterfuge, magical prowess, and a well-trained house guard are necessary to survive the deadly rivalries and competitions for power and influence among the Xandir noble families, who only ever put aside their constant in-fighting to unify in the event of a major crisis, such as acts of sedition among the indentured populace. Yhardran Once a part of the northern Ozmit Empire,Yhardran is a small valley kingdom that fell into darkness only months after the defeat of the Demon Prince. Mountains rose from the ground, completely isolating the region from the rest of the Empire. The Emperor of sent his soldiers and mages into the mountains to investigate, none of them ever returning. Today, the land is seen with suspicion and superstition. It is a gray and joyless land, filled with hopeless people with no real future. It is ruled by a mysterious entity known only as The Count. Occasionally, lights will be seen throughout the mountains and once every so often, there are those discovered who seem to have managed to escape. These poor souls tell tales of ever-gray skies, forests filled with prowling werewolves, and endless clouds of bats. Death hangs over the land of Yhardran. The Eastern Plains Located east of the Ozmit Empire, across the Katol Mountains. It spreads eastward, to the Aerdhos Ocean. It is a windswept region of rugged plains and winding rivers. While the landscape can become hilly from time to time, and large rocky outcroppings are not uncommon, it is mostly flat lowlands and sparse forests. It is not a particularly "wide" region, only measuring about 400 miles from the mountains to the ocean. It is, however, quite long, stretching from the borders of the Frostweald all the way to the southern seas. The coasts are wet and warm, and the plains themselves are extremely windy and home to dense dust storms. The people of the Eastern Plains consider themselves more free than those west of the mountains and they are known for their rugged, frontier spirit. The horsemen and sailors of the eastern plains are among the best in the world. It should be noted that due to the Demon's Horde ravaging most of the plains during the Calamity, much of the central and western stretches of the plains are tainted and unfarmable. Notable Locations Crait ''' The small kingdom of Crait is a relatively new kingdom, found along the northeastern coast of the plains, where there the trees are more numerous. The whole country is crescent-shaped and built around a huge body of water known as Dragon Bay. Crait is mostly small farming communities, with the capitol of Crown City on a massive island located almost exactly in the middle of the bay that is only accessible by boat or airship. Crait's royal dynasty is known as the "Blue Scale Kings" and are said to be immune to the touch of lightning. Crait was founded two hundred years ago, and did not exist during the Calamity War. '''Oliad The once proud nation of Oliad was once the continent's dominant power, pre-Calamity. There was a time that they held the entirety of the land east of the Katol Mountains. Today, they only hold the lands along the southern reaches of the plains, out to the coast. Oliad was specifically targeted by the Demon during the Calamity and while it never truly fell, the nation has never recovered. Pieria, the capital city, is home to a great University and is the birthplace of many famous philosopher, poets, and sculptors. Wine and olive oils made in OIiad are prized throughout the continent. Local legends say that Mount Danai, the only mountain found east of the Katols and one of the single largest peaks on the continent, contains both The Death's Door, said to lead to the Raven Queen's Domain, and the Stairway to Heaven, which is said to have once led to the celestial city of the gods before their self-imposed exile from the material world. A literal stairway of more than 10,000 steps exists here, leading to Theospiti, a massive temple dedicated to the gods that is one of the largest and grandest temples in the world. The people of Oliad are considered intellectuals and exquisite craftsmen, possessed of a uniquely adventurous spirit. Many great heroes of myth are said to have hailed from Oliad, and her people are proud of their heritage, with many clinging to the glories of the past. Unique among the people of Dharrenal, the people of Oliad have complexions ranging from bronze to olive, and often have dark hair. Republic of Brazeg Called the "Land of Many Roads", Brazeg is considered the birthplace of democracy. Located south of Oliad, Brazeg is a searfaring nation who have many large strides in the fields of navigation and mapping the stars. Beside shipmaking and fishing, Brazeg's enconmy is dominated by metalworking and mining, as the relatively dry climate makes farming difficult. Brazeg was once the gateway between the Ozmit Empire and Oliad, but air travel via Airships have made Brazeg's once-bustling trade routes next-to obsolete. Because of this, it's gone into something of an economic slump. Riots and civil unrest are becoming increasingly common. Due to its central location in the plains between the Empire and Oliad, the country was once prosperous and very wealthy, and many elaborate statues and manor houses and plantations were built to showcase the wealth and prestige the city enjoyed. Today most of these structures sit untended to or abandoned, and many of the manors now house groups of bandits or petty warlords, especially in the eastern reaches of the realm. The bridge city of Errad remains the most populated and wealthiest city in the nation. The city is built along the Erras Bridge, a bridge that stands almost a mile wide and far more in length, spanning the swift and deep River Brazig. The city is packed with shops, inns, and has its own garrison. The money it generates through tolls and river taxes ensures its relative prosperity amid the declining economy. However, increasing attacks by orc raiders and tribes of human wild folk have started to take their toll. The Frostweald The Frostweald is a vast, cold region of mostly ice, snow, and tundra in the far north end of Dharennal, beyond the mountains of Aggran and the Grey Mountains. It is also known as "Foroch" by the elves. The area is sparsely populated, with only certain tribes of Uldra, cannibalistic human tribes, and the brutuish neanderthaal race calling these lands home. White Dragons are the true masters of the far north. The night sky features beautiful, dancing green and blue and purple lights called the Aurora Borealis. ''The local native tribes found throughout the Frostweald all have strange tales as to the origin of the lights, but the men of the south claim them to be the work of Sune, goddess of love and moonlight. The Frostweald is largely unsettled and unexplored, though there are some scouting parties and attempts at trying to tame the far north by foolhardy kings and businessmen. These attempts almost always end in disaster. '''Notable Locations' Snowtown A city constructed entirely of wood and stands upon wooden pillars sunk into the bed of the Great Ice Bay. The bay is calm, formed by the shelter of a rock promontory, and usually covered with thick ice drifts. A long wooden bridge connects the town to the land, ending in a lodge with guards watching over the entrance. In the middle of Snowtown is a central market, which was around a pool connected to the bay by a tunnel. The greatest houses of Snowtown were around this market, from which ramps descend into the water. The edge of the town is occupied with quays, ramps, and docks that descend into the water. The settlement is mostly home to fugitives, runaways, and adventurers. The Lucain Coast A massive peninsula on the southeastern coast of Dharrenal. The Lucain Coast is separated from the Ozmit Empire and the rest of the mainland by the Dawnrise Mountains. Unlike the Glorious Domains, the Lucain Coast is a loose collection of city-states bound to mutual self-defense and trade with each other through the Alabaster Concord. This confederation has effectively monopolized trade and travel along the peninsula and much of southern Dharrenal, though they greatly value open trade and self-expression. The geography is hot, rugged, and dusty. Deep canyons, swift running rivers, and flat badlands lie between the various city-states. It is a harsh, dangerous, and unforgiving place, despite the luxury and relative safety of the cities. The Lucain Coast was once quite difficult for the mainland to access. To do so, they had to travel their by boat, due to the impassable nature of the Dawnrise Mountains. To arrive by foot, they had to travel through Oliad, though those roads were always dangerous and infested with monsters and bandits. However, in 381 AC, the dwarves of Glitterhame finished construction on the Gemtread Roadway, connecting the Ozmit Empire with the Lucain Coast. This roadway is built on massive pillars and extensive tunnels for minimal impact to the surrounding environment. It is heavily patrolled by dwarves from Glitterhame, known as the Gemguard. Literal trading posts and inns can be found along the roadway, each about a day's travel from each other. The people of the Lucain Coast are quite different from the people of Dharrenal at large; it is a collection of many different cultures and customs. The people have a reputation as fiery, fiercely independent, and scandalous by the standards of the people of the north. They balk at most authority, recognizing only the word of the Gold Sovereign and the Aureum at the best of times. Many Lucain cities possess a rivalry with one another, and skirmishes--and even wars--between these city-states is not unheard of. People of all kinds are found in the Coast. Despite its reputation as a haven for artists, philosophers, playwrights, and creatives of all kinds, many in Dharrenal call it lawless. The Calamity did not touch the Lucain Coast, and was largely spared from its devastation. Because of this, they do not share the unifying aspects of the cultures found north of the Dawnrise Mountains. They see the people of the north as somewhat repressed, superstitious, and dour. Notable Locations Auros The oldest city in the region and, in many ways, the center of culture, religion, and government in the region. Built around the massive Pillar de Eternia, the city is extremely conservative and religious by Lucain standards. Because the climate is warm and pleasant, many buildings are open to the elements and feature lush atriums. Auros is home to a famous arena, which appears as a gleaming golden dome in which entire ecosystems are magically conjured. Massive hunts are performed here, and events, contests, and battles are held here to glorify and honor the gods regularly. One of the oldest educational institutions in the world, known as the Sophist Forum, is found here. One of the most famous districts in the city is the Godswalk; a long avenue containing temples to most major deities that leads right to the Palace. It is one of the oldest cities in the world, and local legend holds that the city was founded by an Archangel named Auriel. The city's monarch, known as the Gold Sovereign, are said to descend from Auriel's line and wield a sacred lance called Celeste. The Sovereign is beloved throughout the Lucain Coast, serving as both a religious and government leader. Ibrido ''' The city of Ibrido, also known as the City of the Cerulean Sun, is the site of an artistic and technological renaissance. The locals enjoy a life of splendor and frivolity. Lavish parties are frequently held at the estates of the local gentry, who have a reputation as hedonists and patrons of the arts. Ibrido is a highly cosmopolitan city, and is liberal even by Lucain's standards. It's a beautiful and strange city built atop a smattering of tiny islands, resulting in the majority of the city's major thoroughfares to be canals and waterways. Gondolas, rafts, and other water-based mounts are a common sight. The city is home to the Sapphire Square, a major economic center and home to dozens of budding artists. It also holds a gladiator arena known as the Azure Arena. Here, warriors test their mettle against one another and exotic beasts in exciting bloodsport. Deaths are not unheard of in the arena. Ibrido is also home to the most extensive skyport in the Coast, receiving ships from all around the world. The city's massive growth and cosmopolitan reputation are due to the fact that they were early adopters of Airship technology and made a skyport large enough to accommodate dozens of ships at a time. '''Margra A mountainous city sometimes called "The City of Ten-Thousand Steps", it is located on the edge of the dense forest Vigaro Forest. The access to the forest has allowed the city to make a comfortable living from logging the distinct, almost golden trees from the forest. Stained glass glitters at all hours of the day, and the beautiful Rainbow Palace--the home of the local count, so called from the thousands of colored glass windows that panel the building, and for the gemstones set into the stone--seems to glow at both dawn and dusk. The city is widely known for its spired buildings that sparkle different colors depending on the time of the day. Margra is home to many talented artisans, from painters to sculptors, and Margran glass is among the most highly prized and best made glass and stained glass found anywhere in the world. Due to the mountainous nature of the city, there are more staircases and bridges in the city than sidewalks. Cranes and lifts are employed by businesses and churches across the city to more easily transport bulks quantities of goods across the city, as wagons and horses are impractical. The Steppers, a courier service comprised of individuals used to swiftly moving up and down these stair-covered roads, make quite a bit of money. It is also sometimes called "The City of Ashen Dawns", for the near-constant cloud of smoke that rests in the valley where the town rests. This cloud is both from the countless forges and ovens in the city, and for the ever-burning volcano that looms above the city. Sapphire City The first settlement encountered when entering the Lucain Coast from the Dawnrise Mountains. Once a modest mining city, Sapphire City has experienced a boom since the completion of the bridge. It's growth has been extensive and as such, many unsavory elements have started to crop up, such as casinos and brothels. The crime rate in Sapphire City has skyrocketed, and its city watch is notoriously easy to bribe. Adventurers have also been coming to the settlement in larger numbers. A branch of the Pathfinder Society has founded a lodge just outside of the town, and the presence of adventurers has caused a secondary economic boom, as adventurers tend to carry vast quantities of coin. The mayor of Sapphire City is trying to capitalize by expanding the town and adding incentives to open businesses that might attract adventurers, such as taverns, weapons' crafters, and even stores selling magical goods. This rapid expansion is being done with little foresight or planning, making the town's layout increasingly confusing and difficult to navigate. The Stepping Stones Located in a warm region between Dharrenal and the western continent of Eleroth, the Stepping Stones are a chain of islands that serve as supply stations and refuge on the long sea journey between the two continents. There are thousands of islands, though only a handful large enough to support humanoid settlements. Most of the islands are densely forested. The islands are affected by intense storms and are home to bands of pirates and strange tribes of humans and lizardfolk. Notable Locations World's End ''' This island is home to a large port city, which is unique in that it is operated by both the Ozmit Empire and the grand city of Dar as-Sakhr, from '''Maezar. The city is divided in two right down the middle by a large wall, though both sides of the wall have an amiable relationship with one another. The districts are usually referred to as West Town (or Maeztown) and East Town (or Oztown). West Town is run by an Emir, while East Town is run by a Lord Count. World's End is only a colloquial name, as both the city and the island have their own names depending on who you ask.